


我只需要一条河流

by lisabart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Bottom Hannibal, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crying, Dark Will, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Pelt Sex, Post Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Selkies, Series Spoilers, Sex Harassment, Sharing a Bed, Top Will, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: Will透露了一个惊人的秘密。Hannibal依然是古怪的那个。





	我只需要一条河流

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need Is A Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753631) by [toffeecape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape). 



> Dear toffeecape,
> 
> I am a Hannibal fan from China. Your work is so brilliant and beautiful. It is my great honour to translate it into Chinese and share with more Hannibal fans in China. Here is the link of the chinese panel: http://www.mtslash.net/thread-234680-1-1.html. It can not be accessed without an ID and password. So I also posted it here.  
> I am very happy to translate the feedback and share with you. Thank you so much! And please accept my admiration.
> 
> lisabart

Hannibal的身体在坠落，他的心却在飞翔。信任Will总会超越他的期望。不仅蜕变的如此耀眼，他齿间鲜血淋漓咆哮的景象可能永远会在Hannibal合上眼时浮现在他眼前。不仅心甘情愿的拥抱Hannibal，彻底的震惊了他。而且更前所未有的向Hannibal提议了一种比他能梦想到的更完美的死亡方式：在Will身边，由Will实施，Will的身体甜蜜的偎依在他身旁。  
  
他并没有打算 **接受** 这个提议，但仍情不自禁的被感动了。他用所有剩余的力量抱紧了Will，将他们的脚转向大海。  
  
海水把他肺中的空气冲击出来，感觉径直将他背部的皮肤拍了下来，但并没有杀死他。湍流减轻了撞击力，也让他们迅速下沉。没有空气提供浮力和氧气，游到水面是个极大的挑战。Hannibal可能还是会死，无论他选择与否。  
  
他们一落到水面，Will就开始挣扎；显然他的死亡愿望并不包括活活淹死。他并没有推开Hannibal，而是在Hannibal的怀里扭来扭去。他的动作，他给Hannibal的感觉，都非常的怪异。但是Hannibal现在根本顾不上多想。如果他们能游到水面，他会再研究。他奋力向上打水，踢掉了鞋子，用没有抱着Will的那只手划着水。Will的扭动最终变得有节奏和目的性，尽管还是一样的怪异。Hannibal感觉他们向上游的速度越来越快，尽管Will的腿从来没有碰到他自己的。  
  
他们冲出了水面，正赶在Hannibal的眼前发黑之前。等他能从大口大口喘气中分神时，他看向Will。  
  
或者。额。他看向Will该在的地方。Hannibal正抱着一只穿着Will衬衫的海豹。  
  
“怎么回事。”  
  
“Arf！” 海豹说。它的右脸颊上有一道很深的伤口。即使在微弱的晨光里，鲜血在它深色的皮毛上也很显眼。  
  
“...Will？”  
  
“Arf，” 海豹——Will——又说，然后低头，用它——他——的牙齿扯着衬衫。茫然无措，Hannibal解开了衬衫的扣子直到Will挣脱出来。Hannibal踩着水，Will在他的注视下翻了个筋斗。他右鳍上面的地方也在流血。  
  
“如果我一定要产生幻觉，” Hannibal说，“我更喜欢你能说话的情境。”  
  
Will保持着海豹的样子。  
  
“好吧。我相信最近的海岸在那边。” Hannibal指出。Will游到他身边，用鼻子蹭了蹭Hannibal的手。湿滑皮毛跟Will湿漉漉卷发的感觉全然不同。Will转过身，用他脖子——现在的脖子——后面推了推Hannibal的手，然后回头看着Hannibal。他的眉毛——胡须抬起又落下；他在 **摆动** 它们，就像他在BSHCI提出他荒唐的“特勤处圈套”时做的那样，仅仅发生在昨天。感觉已经过了一辈子那么久。  
  
缓慢的，Hannibal伸出胳膊环抱着Will的脖子。他紧紧地抱着以免Will游起来时被落下。感觉着Will结实的身体迅速起伏，以不可思议的速度带着他们游动，这是Hannibal一生中最奇异的体验之一。他不觉得自己的大脑能凭空捏造出来。他伤痕累累，疲惫又寒冷，海水烧的他身侧火辣辣，但他非常清醒。这是真的。  
  
“天地间有诸多神奇的生灵，” 他说，牙齿打着颤。“显然，海洋中也是。”  
  
“Arf。”  
  
他们这样游了很久。等Hannibal感觉到他的膝盖擦到碎石上时，他已经意识不再清醒了。Will不得不轻咬他的手腕，让Hannibal松开他冰冷的手指，跪着支撑起自己的身体。他向前爬着，婴儿般虚弱，波浪差点把他击倒，从浅滩中冲上海滩。他的身体近乎麻木；地面和海水的震动是他能感觉到的所有。  
  
在他身边，Will把自己从水中拖出来，腹部拍动着。如果不是因为每次拍击都会导致Will痛苦的哼哼，伤口流血，这本是很搞笑的场景。  
  
终于，他们越过了高水位线。Hannibal瘫倒在一堆矮草上，模糊记着要保持体温。Will滚到他身边，气喘吁吁。  
  
Hannibal突然哈哈大笑。“你只需要一条河流，千真万确！” 他含糊不清的说，然后晕了过去。  
  
他醒来时，正午的阳光直射入眼，颤抖着浑身酸痛，他几乎动不了。温暖的重量贴着他没受伤的身侧。“Will？” Will答应的哼哼声或许是人类或许不是。  
  
Hannibal微微抬起头，看到伏在他胸口Will乱蓬蓬的头发而不是光滑的海豹脑袋，欣慰的叹了口气。他伸手抚摸着Will的脑袋，就像过去无数次那样（所有那些瞬间都像珍珠一样穿成串，躺在它们专有的小箱子里，在他记忆宫殿的Will Graham侧殿），手指缠着黑色的发卷，然后轻抚他的脖子。Hannibal的呼吸猛地停住了，当他意识到Will一丝不挂。  
  
Will明显的打起精神，说，“好吧，你有问题要问。”  
  
Hannibal在Will的隆椎上轻轻揉着，划着小圈。“你冷吗？”  
  
Will抽搐了一下，泄气了。“有一点。不像你那么冷。我们需要到室内去。”  
  
杂草丛生蜿蜒到海滩上的小路尽头有一座小别墅，有钱没闲的人们闲置的玩具，正如附近的多数房产。非法闯入有点冒险，但这里很偏僻；很有可能除了锁之外就没有别的安保系统了。显然没有可见的摄像头或者键盘。  
  
Will消失在了房子深处，Hannibal则在厨房里随意探索，这里是日常受伤最容易发生的地方。任何稍微有点理智的人都会——是的，这里有个急救箱。而且还非常不错呢。他正在桌上打开它，这时Will回来了，腰间系着一条浴巾。不远处淋浴的声音传来。  
  
“快点，我不知道热水能用多久，” Will说。  
  
“你先。”  
  
Will皱起眉。“你曾是急诊医生；你已经停止颤抖一会了，不需要我告诉你这有多糟糕。你现在就要去。”  
  
Hannibal张嘴想表示赞同，然后Will补充，“我也要去，照看你”。他又闭上了嘴。  
  
Hannibal理智上知道，淋浴的水只是温热而已，感觉起来却是滚烫。他的确是有点体温过低了。他咽咽口水，沉默的忍受了；这跟烙铁比根本算不了什么。  
  
就第一次赤裸相对而言，这无疑一点都不色情。他们都行动僵硬，满身伤痕和割伤。某个时刻，Hannibal取下了花洒头，迫使水流穿过了他腰侧的穿透枪伤。Will也用同样方法处理了他的脸颊，血水和尖叫声从他紧咬的牙间逸出。面色灰白，他依靠在墙上，Hannibal给他清理肩头的伤。Hannibal花了一小会庆幸红龙的刀子够短，扎伤Will的地方够高。气胸无疑会是他俩的末路，即使拥有Will的...能力。  
  
“急救箱里有缝合包。” Hannibal用毛巾轻拍他的伤口周围，避免直接接触。Will注意到，也学着做了。  
  
“某人喜欢做好准备。”  
  
他们蹒跚着回到厨房，裹了更多的毛巾。“的确。我会给他们留个感谢条，要不是这会浪费我们的机会。”  
  
“机会？”  
  
在冰箱里寻找着冰块，Hannibal委婉的说，“我们已经沿岸游了很远了。如果搜索到这么远，他们只会在寻找我们的尸体。”言外之意：没有人类能游这么远。他把冰块递给Will。“请放在你的脸颊上——里外都要。”  
  
Will把一个冰块放在他的脸颊和牙床之间，退缩了一下，然后把另一块贴在皮肤上。“你难道不好奇吗？” 他质问。  
  
Hannibal一边想着，一边处理他的子弹穿过伤和Will肩膀上的戳刺伤，都太小了不用缝合。他想， _你不记得你的母亲。你找到她的毛皮，放她自由时，有多小？你的西班牙语起先会有Creole口音吗？或是Lithuanian口音，当我们一起学习时？你喜欢寿司吗？或者这与你吞下时仍然挣扎的鱼根本没法比？你的膝盖窝闻起来什么味道？_  
  
最后，他说，“非常好奇，是的。跟我对你其他方面的点点滴滴一样好奇。”  
  
Will的眼睛猛地抬起，与他目光交汇。他嘴角弯起正如在悬崖顶上给Hannibal的那个微笑。那天的第二次——也是他们生命中的第二次——他主动伸出手，抓住了Hannibal的前臂。Hannibal闭上双眼，咽了咽口水。再次，他无法将这感情存起留待以后一丝不苟的沉思；这太强烈，像巨大的海浪冲击着他。无法被探究，只能去感受。  
  
Will的手一直握着Hannibal，等待Hannibal冷静下来，终于开始缝合Will的脸颊，冰块已经尽可能的把伤口麻木了。Will原本温柔握着的手变成了铁箝一样，在Hannibal皮肤上留下了半月形的血痕。Hannibal好奇是否值得迫使它们成疤。等他缝好了，Will紧紧抓住他，浑身汗湿。帮Will去临近卧室时，Hannibal偷偷闻了闻他。他依然闻起来很美，但他勇敢的希望，总有一天，比起Will的痛苦，他会更熟悉Will的快乐。  
  
“别走，”Will喃喃的说，Hannibal本打算安顿好他，然后再去找张床，“我发现我不喜欢一个人睡。”  
  
Hannibal压下他对Molly的嫉妒；与Will源源不断给予他的新事物相比，那根本不值得他的注意力。令人惊讶，愉悦：Will钻到毯子里去，努力躺的舒服一些时的小小皱眉；当他隐隐面对Will——因伤非常方便的只能侧躺——时，Will斜斜看过来的困倦眼神。  
  
“上次你笑成这样，我嘴里正咬着Cordell的脸颊，” Will轻声说。  
  
Hannibal笑容满面的看着他。“这感觉更棒。”  
  
“噢，老天，” Will喃喃的说，然后很快睡着了。  
  
  
                                        --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
他们一觉睡到了第二天。吃过了四处找来的难吃的软质食物（对他俩而言——每次来自Francis Dolarhyde的击打都像是被马踢了一脚，Hannibal不止一颗牙齿松动了），他们去搜索了房主的衣橱。当他发现不得不穿工装裤和连帽衫时，Hannibal内心死掉了一点点，不过，至少他们能保暖，去偷船时能把脸遮起来。  
  
“当然你知道怎样短路点火引擎，” Will说，开船带他们驶出港口。  
  
“对于某些用途，宾利的确太独特了，” Hannibal说，凝视着GPS。他那漂亮的车会怎样呢？最可能被拍卖，然后收入分配给他食材们的家人。“这边转向；我化名下有艘船...在这里。”  
  
“呃，你就是警探最糟糕的噩梦，” Will叹息，“你从哪弄到 **钱** 支付这些？”  
  
“某些年长病人的遗赠。多年经营一家利润丰厚的诊所，很少意外花费。还有...额。”  
  
Will立刻追问。“额，什么?”  
  
“你去过我家族的产业。 **我的** 产业。” Hannibal伸开双手。“Hannibal Lecter伯爵八世，为您效劳。”  
  
Will爆笑。“ **八世** ？老天！哎呦！” 他小心翼翼的戳了戳他脸颊上的绷带。眼睛亮晶晶的，他保证，“上帝见证，所有的Dracula（吸血鬼伯爵）笑话都永不再提起。”  
  
“我倒希望是这样。”  
  
Hannibal闷闷不乐，直到Will轻轻用屁股撞了撞他，说，“天哪，我真的是嫁入豪门了，” 这又让他情绪高涨了起来。  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
他们在Hannibal的船所在的镇外抛弃了偷来的船，在去码头的路上买了些补给品。Will坚持要买一整套的钓鱼用具。Hannibal看着Will把购物袋拖到船上，所有的把手在他左手里扭成一团，钓鱼竿在头顶摆来摆去。他的好奇心占了上风。“你真的会用到它们？” 他问。  
  
“噢，当然，”Will说，“有客人时。或者下雨时。”  
  
“下雨时？”  
  
Will把那一捆放下，用手擦了擦脖子后面。“我不能，额，变回来，除非我完全干了。”  
  
“哦。” Hannibal本打算听上去礼貌的感兴趣，结果却是屏住呼吸的激动不已。Will垂下眼。Hannibal迅速的问，“是你父亲教你怎样用工具钓鱼的吗？”  
  
Will看上去如释重负。“他教我开始的。即便在这里，我真的很擅长。这是个不错的掩饰。对于两个不怎么，你懂得，买鱼的人来说，我们俩实在是吃太多鱼了。”  
  
“或许我应该考虑农场主作为掩护身份，” Hannibal沉思着，把补给品摆放在船上的厨房里。目前只是必需品；他可以在他们旅行途中慢慢添加。再留下收据痕迹并不可取。这可不是跟一时兴起加入他的同伴的敷衍了事的玩乐；这是Will，终于跟Hannibal在一起，逃往新生活。为此，他完全不需要Batard-Montrachet和 _tartufi bianchi_ 。  
  
“农场主Hannibal的上好肉类，” Will沉思着，然后摇了摇头。“我刚刚发现了我想象力的极限：试图想象你穿着工靴。”  
  
Hannibal大笑。“那还是算了。”  
  
Will跟他一起大笑。他停了一下，然后低声说，“我怀念（missed）这个。”  
  
Hannibal闩上食品柜。“我们从未拥有这个。”  
  
“我错失（missed）了机会。我感觉...很幸运，能再次有机会。”  
  
鼓起勇气，Hannibal伸出手，与Will十指交缠。“亲爱的Will。我也是。”  
  
Will紧张的呼出一口气，捏了捏他的手。  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Will可不是在吹牛：他是个很棒的渔夫。非人的棒。Hannibal怀疑他是第一个见到Will这样显摆的人。  
  
“停下，停下！” Hannibal说，“冰箱很小的！”  
  
Will看着满满的桶。“有道理。我们今晚得吃掉一些了。”  
  
Hannibal仅仅转过身那么几分钟。Will用的是单杆。忽然之间，三年前Will孤身驾船去意大利看上去也没有那么鲁莽了；显然他不用担心挨饿。“我们在外海。这些鱼是从哪里来的？”  
  
Will耸耸肩，指向海浪中不同的地点。“大鱼，小鱼，鱼群，鲨鱼。当一道闪光意味着吃与被吃的区别时，你会学会多加留意的。”  
  
Hannibal出声顿悟道，“与此相比，静态的犯罪现场在你看来一定是一目了然。” 每个人都极其重视Will联系细节的共情能力，却忽略了他首先用来搜集细节的惊人观察能力。当然，Will才不会去纠正这一点。  
  
“差不多就是这样，嗯。”  
  
“聪明的家伙。” Will看上去只是因这称赞略有慌乱。频繁的被赞扬，对于Hannibal的仰慕，Will已经接受的越来越从容了。  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“不要去找Alana，” Will说，斜躺在甲板上，仰望着星空。他语调缓慢，有种沉醉的节奏感。  
  
Hannibal醉的没那么厉害，但他也不怎么清醒了。“我保证会杀死她。”  
  
“你会的。慢性长久的痛苦，慢性长久的恐惧——都会缩短寿命。即使你永远不会再见到她，她也会因你而死。”  
  
“令人失望。”  
  
“你知道还有什么也见鬼的令人失望吗？被击毙。Alana拥有曾经捉住你的同样财力，她还不是个虐待狂。她会来真的。”  
  
“注意语言，Will。”  
  
“我特么的很认真！别去理她，Hannibal。好好活着。跟我在一起。” Will毫不优雅的伸脚到Hannibal的甲板椅上，轻轻碰了碰他的小腿。“拜托了。”  
  
Hannibal可能本该更担心一旦涉及到Will，他就变得耳根子很软这件事，但他说的也并非一点道理都没有。“好吧。某个时刻，我还是想要吃Bedelia。”  
  
Will哼了一声。“Bedelia。我会盛装出席。”  
  
Hannibal咧嘴笑了。“领带就足够了。”  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
他们在迈阿密采购，首先去旧货商店换掉了偷来的衣物——现在已经很破烂了，然后在条件越来越好的更衣室里不断更换，直到Hannibal满意为止——就现成衣物而言。接下来，他们去买了酒，还不得不从商店买了辆手推车来运送。  
  
“我真不敢相信，所有人当中，你竟然愿意喝盒装酒。”  
  
“的确，最糟糕的酒往往是盒装的，但最醇美的也是。况且，对于船上的环境，盒装也比玻璃瓶装更实用。”  
  
或许那个抢劫犯对于酒有些了解，从而断定他们很有钱。或许他看到Hannibal迟缓的步态和Will邋遢凌乱的胡子，以为他们很好搞定。不管怎样，他们发现自己被一个苍白，颤抖，流着汗的男人持刀逼进一条窄砖巷子。  
  
Will的眼睛闪闪发亮，满是邪恶的欢乐。Hannibal做了个“你先”的姿势，小心的把手推车靠着墙，最好挡住街上人们的视线。当他再次转身，Will已经一拳击中抢劫犯的喉咙，夺走了他的刀子，正在割开他的股动脉。  
  
“小心你的鞋子，” Hannibal温和的说。  
  
“小心你的，” Will反驳，把刀把递给Hannibal。Hannibal在抢劫犯的另一条腿上对称的位置割了一刀。那个男人——鬼魅般苍白，很快失去知觉——滑倒靠墙坐着。把刀径直插过他的脖子，钉在墙上，可能有点赶尽杀绝了，但Hannibal无法抵挡炫耀的诱惑。  
  
还没等他擦干净刀把手，站起身，Will就扑了上来，把他推到墙上，紧抓住他的衬衫，猛地拉低他，狠狠亲了上去。Hannibal呻吟着，张嘴让Will进来，手中紧握着Will的细腰。Will舔进他口中，轻咬着他的嘴唇，然后后退，呼吸急促。他很明显已经硬了。Hannibal耳中血液轰鸣。  
  
Will看了一眼他们倒霉的受害者。“这里不行。”  
  
“对，” Hannibal赞同。  
  
Will看着Hannibal的嘴唇，咽咽口水。“哪都——不行，现在。好吗？”  
  
“如你所愿，Will。”  
  
他们把杂物扔在逐渐扩大的血泊里，匆匆回到了码头。  
  
“你后悔没有取走任何部分吗？” Will询问，显然是为了改变话题。  
  
“从他身上？当然不会。我曾经告诉过你：我对于摄入体内的东西非常讲究。那个男人显然正在某种戒断期，比如鸦片。” Hannibal在甲板上调整着手推车，动手把酒放好。“我确实后悔没能从红龙身上多取一些。”  
  
Will着手把他们的新衣服在衣橱里挂起来。“我做了背景调查，这次终于有背景可查。Dolarhyde的整个服役记录都被封存了，我说的是‘想活命就别开封’的封存。我基本确定，在我课上用的某个案例里，很多年前，他开枪射穿了一对情侣的脖子。”  
  
“他是个令人敬畏的对手。” Hannibal无法想象给他愤怒羔羊的蜕变，奉上更合适的献祭，但并不确定Will会欣赏他的评论，就没有出声。  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
小别墅过后，自从他们第一次同床而眠，他们就一直如此。Will睡着了喜欢偎依在一起，起先Hannibal特意早点醒来，把他们分开，免得Will尴尬。只是他看上去又小只，又寒冷，一个人在床上蜷成一团。Hannibal逐渐呆到越来越接近Will醒来的时刻，贪心的陶醉于平和到警醒的转变。客观上讲，Will的睡颜最美，但Hannibal更喜欢Will不可思议的头脑让他容光焕发的样子。  
  
终于一天清晨，当Hannibal醒来时，他意识到Will已经先他醒来了。他意识到是因为Will的脑袋依然枕在Hannibal的胸口，当他感觉到Hannibal呼吸改变时，轻轻扭头去看Hannibal的脸。  
  
“我醒来时，我们就是这样的。” Will说，有点沙哑的清晨低语。“我经常这样吗？”  
  
“是的。” Hannibal感觉他的喉咙里塞满了碎石。他非常敏锐的感觉到他的晨勃，压在Will搭在他腰上的大腿上，Will的晨勃压在他的胯部。  
  
“这困扰你吗？我知道你...想要我。”  
  
Hannibal轻声笑了。“困扰我！不。” 令他赞叹，使他谦卑，渴望又满足，让他好奇自己取悦了哪位神灵获得如此恩赐。困扰他，不。  
  
“我猜我早就知道你的自控力惊人。”  
  
“我都 **快** 五十岁了。而且，Will...” 他用手指梳理着张扬的黑色发卷，“我没有——期望，在这方面。你想做的就是我想做的。”  
  
“即使我什么都不想做？”  
  
“即便如此。尽管...我希望你知道，如果你的确想 **做** 些什么，我很可能会愿意。”  
  
“什么都愿意，啊哈。” Will随着Hannibal舒缓的心跳敲击着手指。“我得好好想想。”  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Will拆线的那天，他一分钟都没浪费，立马脱光光，欢呼着从船边跳了下去。这是几个小时内他最后的人类声音。Hannibal收起帆，让船随波漂流。Will兴高采烈的围着船戏水，小小的灰色身躯用救了Hannibal一命的同样惊人速度滑行，猛冲。他狼吞虎咽了一些鱼，扔了更多到甲板上，但多数时候他貌似对在海浪中跃进跃出更感兴趣。  
  
终于，他跃出水面，躺在甲板上晒太阳，体贴的滚到Hannibal铺的一排毛巾上。他在最后一块毛巾上睡着了，毛皮在太阳下晒成霜银色。他结疤的肚子上有斑点。Hannibal偷偷的google，发现Will大概是成年雄性斑海豹体型的一半。他可能在努力为这不可思议寻求理性解释，当得知物质守恒定律依然适用时，非常欣慰。  
  
短暂的小睡后，Will “变了回来”。整个过程令人震惊的美。结束后，Hannibal哑声说，“感觉怎么样？变身？”  
  
Will若有所思的眨眨眼，翻身趴着。“感觉像...穿上或者脱下非常紧身的T恤，也像按压指关节，不过是全身范围。感觉不错。”  
  
“你对Randall Tier造型的选择看起来更有意义了。”  
  
“噢，这提醒我了。我觉得你会喜欢这个。” Will告诉他，在Chiyoh杀死房客之后，自己如何转化了他的身体。Hannibal的确喜欢。  
  
“如果有什么可以说服我回去，一定是这个。”  
  
“但你不会。”  
  
“我不需要。我拥有你的描述，仿佛亲临现场。告诉我，当你看着他时，萤火虫群有没有在你的脸周围飞舞？”  
  
“有。它们不可思议的友好。”  
  
“它们总是如此，特别是对Mischa。” Hannibal沉默之后，Will明智的没有继续聊天，只是在毛巾上晒着太阳。近在咫尺，温暖，充满生机。                                  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
事实上，Will本来就比Hannibal懂更多的西班牙语。Hannibal还因为西班牙语跟意大利语的诸多相似之处而磕磕绊绊，后者是他小时候学会的。另一方面，Hannibal可以流利的讲四种语言，还有两种也过得去，然而Will就只有他Creloe口音法语的警察词汇量了。  
  
“我可以逮捕犯人；做笔录；点咖啡，啤酒，借用洗手间；礼貌谢绝性爱，坚决谢绝性爱，断然谢绝性爱——”  
  
“我猜你在醉醺醺的新奥尔良居民中相当引人注目。” Hannibal完全可以想象他的样子：青春年少，脸腮光洁，身穿制服。那画面...令人沉醉。Will一定是在那个环境中伪装了他标志性的坏脾气，只为了避免被生吞活剥。  
  
“你知道，你有一点我立刻就喜欢上了，” Will说，“你从未那样看我。仿佛我就只是小鲜肉。” 他摇摇头。“还有比这更讽刺的吗？”  
  
他们扬帆南行，西行，途中一起练习西班牙语。当他们能够听懂西班牙语无线电广播时，他们决定挑战自己，驶入圣胡安时，只讲西班牙语。  
  
Will得心应手的准备补给，清点库存，跟工作中一样注重细节。介于他的发音（他确实有点轻柔的Creole口音，让Hannibal不禁想装瓶保存，沉醉其中）和当地居民的语速，他和店员不得不频繁的重复自己。不过如果他感到懊恼，他一点都没有表现出来。没有诉诸英语，让他们收获了诸多善意，Hannibal还得到了非常值得期待的晚餐推荐。  
  
那是一间露天的餐馆，食物超棒，但Hannibal发现他很难从Will身上移开目光。他正开始留整洁的胡须，加上脸上的疤痕和古铜色皮肤，整个面容都改变了很多。他的头发是Hannibal见过最长的——比刚从BSHCI释放，在Hannibal厨房里用枪指着他时还要长。身穿短袖衬衫和粉红色短裤——本是开玩笑买的，结果却时常在穿，Will跟Hannibal在巴尔的摩认识的那个面色苍白，包裹严实的男人几乎毫无相似之处。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
“温暖的气候很适合你。”  
  
“是的，” Will说，向后靠在椅子上，伸开腿。“我在南方长大，很多地方。”  
  
“你为了教书离开了炎热的气候。”  
  
“我并不介意，当时。我同时也离开了警察的工作。” 他抿了一口酒。  
  
“为寻求平静做出的牺牲，当Jack Crawford把你拖进他的世界时，变得毫无意义。” 对某位无聊的巴尔的摩心理医生，却是飞来好运。  
  
“如果我想要的只是平静，我会做个船只修理工。我徘徊在那个世界的边缘，任凭自己被拖回。” Will迎上Hannibal的目光，引用道，“时至今日都是我自愿，但我很感激你的陪伴。”  
  
Hannibal先移开了目光，胸中溢满暖意。  
  
晚餐后，他们在海滩上散步。污染后的空气让夕阳愈加灿烂。  
  
天色越来越暗，他们路过一个大沙堤上的篝火派对。一头猪在烤肉杆上滋滋作响，每个站着的人手里都拿着酒。在远离篝火的阴影中，有很多两人情侣，还有一些三人情侣在毯子上亲热。  
  
看到两个男性在角力比赛，Will僵住了。“这不是派对。” 他轻声说，“是个群栖地。别看；继续走。” Hannibal极其好奇，但他听从了Will的建议。  
  
他们都快离开了，这时一个男人漫步走了过来。他相当魁梧，比Hannibal还高半个头，浑身肌肉，啤酒瓶在他手里都显得很小。他还惊人的美貌，暗色眼睛大大的，蓝黑色长发在背上波浪般起伏。他横插进他们前方，撞上了Hannibal的胸膛。他满口酒气，把Hannibal呛得眼泪都流出来了。  
  
“嗨，杂种，” 他冷笑，“这么漂亮的小家伙跟你这个老家伙在一起做什么？你最好滚一边去，他好跟我走。”  
  
Hannibal扬起眉毛。“粗鲁。” 他重重跺上男人的脚背，Will跳到男人背上，凶狠的扼住他的脖子。  
  
“你弄反了，我有眼无珠的 **朋友** ,” Will唾弃着说，男人喘着粗气，抓着Will的胳膊。“我才是杂种，你本该滚一边去。现在没人能跟你走了。” 男人眼珠后翻，瘫倒在沙滩上。Will把他推成复苏体位，然后狠狠踢了他的鼠蹊部。“混蛋。我该去找到他的毛皮，塞到螃蟹洞里。”  
  
“或者我们该在人们发现前离开，” Hannibal强迫自己说，而不是跪倒在地，当场请求给Will来个口活。Will看着他，鼻孔微张。“回船上去，” Will咬着牙说。他们经过篝火时，Will紧紧抓住Hannibal的手，直到他们远离人群，仍然宣告主权的紧抓着。  
  
“额，这回答了一个问题。”  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
“你是否跟你母亲的族人相处更融洽。”  
  
Will大声笑了。“不！天哪，不。他们 **总是** 那样。进食，打架，乱搞——时常跟普通的海豹搞在一起。那——那是令人恼火的礼貌的反面：令人恼火的卑鄙。如果女人们想要一个能留下超过一个月的宝宝，她们不得不离开。”  
  
“在童话里，海豹妻子（selkie wife）是被捉住的。” 这是Hannibal第一次说出这个词。  
  
“她选定一个男人，然后让他觉得自己捉住了她。当小孩子长大到能找到她的毛皮，她就离开。” 他们一路沉默直到回到船上。  
  
Will在他们身后关上门。“Hannibal。”他的脸庞在窗口洒进来的光里只能看到隐隐的轮廓。“海豹人（selkie）是有时可以变成人类的动物。”  
  
“然而，你是有时可以变成动物的人类。” Hannibal一手放在Will肩头。“我早就知道了。”  
  
Will点点头，拉过Hannibal亲了上去，双手滑过Hannibal的胸口，环住他的脖子。这个吻不像上次那么狂乱，更有目的性，Hannibal无助的沉溺其中，紧紧抱住他小只却致命的宝贵爱人。  
  
当Hannibal一手捧住他的屁股时，Will吓了一跳，然后向前挺身，在Hannial身上研磨，舌头滑入Hannibal口中。Hannibal的咆哮在他胸中回响，他手掌托住Will的后脑，紧紧抓住Will的头发，轻抚吸吮着Will的舌头，陶醉在Will的味道中。Will也呻吟着，终于中断了这个吻，气喘吁吁的换气。  
  
“Hannibal，” 他喘息着说，Hannibal正把脸埋在他的颈弯里，“我一直在想。我知道我想要什么。”  
  
“什么都行，Will。” Hannibal闻了闻Will下巴与耳朵的交汇处，然后舔了舔。令人惊叹。  
  
“我想要你告诉我你的要求。”  
  
Hannibal丝毫没有犹豫。“让我吸你。”  
  
Will颤抖了。“好主意。” 他把他们转了个圈，向后退，直到他坐到床上。Hannibal猛地跪下，弄皱了Will的衬衫，用脸蹭着Will的肚子。他解开粉色短裤的扣子，一把扯了下来，Will用手支撑着，抬起屁股协助他。Will的内裤也一起被扯掉了，迎面拂来的Will的味道让Hannibal禁不住呻吟出声，满心渴求。他抓住Will的大腿，用鼻子轻轻蹭过他的阴茎，贪心的从根部舔到顶端，然后含到嘴里。  
  
当他的阴茎头部被包裹，Will倒抽一口气。当Hannibal舔过他的裂缝，他轻哼出声。他的前液浓郁略咸的味道像是一拳打在了肚子上。Hannibal一口把Will的阴茎直吞到底，喉咙被突然塞满逼出了他的眼泪，Will味道美妙的阴部毛发在他鼻子下皱起。他后退，深吸一口气，然后再次将Will深吞入喉，用舌头轻抚。  
  
Will向后靠在双手上，呼吸越来越急促，Hannibal的嘴巴快速的在Will的阴茎上滑上滑下，操着自己。Will头向后仰。他的喉咙和腹部起伏的画面深深烙入了Hannibal脑中。他含着Will的阴茎发出被扼住，毫不优雅的声音，Will呜咽着，他的屁股开始自发的挺动。  
  
“我要——”Will试图提醒Hannibal，但他早已觉察到了Will肌肉的紧绷，呆在了他想呆的地方，离开Will的阴茎一点点，当他高潮时，刚好品尝。高潮让Will猛然弯身，抱住Hannibal的头，射到他嘴里，然后向后瘫倒在他的手肘上。  
  
Hannibal抓着Will大腿的双手在颤抖，起初他以为是Will，像他浑身是血时那样颤动，然后他意识到是自己。Will低头看向他，虚弱的扯着Hannibal的衬衫，直到他爬到床上。他伸手去够Hannibal的裤子，笨拙的解开，Hannibal嵌进Will紧窄的胯间。他颤抖的厉害，勉强用胳膊支撑着自己。  
  
“看看你，” Will低语。“你怎么会给了这么棒的口活，自己却看上去这么兴奋？”  
  
Hannibal哽咽着说，“我从未期待这个。你。” 不知所措，他把脸埋在Will的颈窝里。  
  
“但你想要。”  
  
“非常想要，Will，” 他气喘吁吁，向上舔过Will的喉咙，顶着他的屁股研磨，陶醉在他的感觉，气息，味道中，仿佛可以为此而死。  
  
“嗨，嗨，嘘，没事的。过来这里。” Will轻抚着他的脸侧，就像Hannibal经常对他做的那样，引导他上来吻在一起。Hannibal高潮时，在Will嘴里哭出声，满脸泪水。  
  
之后他崩溃了，整个人懵掉了。Will轻声的 “哎呦，” 让他抱着Will平躺起来。Will躺在他身上，轻柔舒缓的抚摸着他的肩膀和身侧，每次Hannibal亲吻他的头发，Will都用鼻子蹭着他的胸口。  
  
等Hannibal平静了一些，Will轻声说，“还好吗?” Hannibal无言的捏捏他。在这柔和温暖的黑暗中相拥交缠，随波荡漾，他觉得自己能够挺过这个：他孤独自我的毁灭，转变为一个整体的一半。这已经发生很多年了，很可能从他们相遇的那一刻就已经开始了。  
  
整件事有种特定的对称性。Will拥抱黑暗，获得新生。只有Hannibal拥抱爱慕，获得新生才合适。  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hannibal帮Will量体，然后指导Will帮他量体，在一个声名远扬的福塔雷萨裁缝那里下了一个很大的网上订单。是时候给他们的衣橱再次升级了。  
  
Will犹豫了，当然。“我们现在的衣服就挺好的！”  
  
“在海上，当然，但是并不适合布宜诺斯艾利斯。着装太简单跟太隆重一样，容易引人注意。”  
  
Will瞪着他。“说话的可是 **多年来** ，每天都穿格子三件套，打涡纹领带，配 **装饰方巾** 的男人。”  
  
“那起作用了，不是吗？” Hannibal耐心的说。“只有当我被诱惑从我的表演幕后走出时，才被注意到。”  
  
Will歪起头。“这就是你为什么这么支持这整个——” 他指了指自己的脸，“Inigo Montoya造型？”  
  
“Inigo Montoya是谁?”  
  
Will瞠目结舌。“今天我会穿任何你挑选的衣服，决不抱怨，如果你晚上跟我一起看部电影，” 他保证。  
  
这就是为什么他们会穿着定制的亚麻西装，坐在床上，在Hannibal的平板上看《公主新娘》（The Princess Bride）.  
  
“我收回我的话，” Will说，“Inigo Montoya可没有这么有型的胡子。”  
  
“如果你喜欢这个，” Hannibal说，“你就会喜欢歌剧。”  
  
电影快结束时，他们像两个少年一样抱在一起亲热。Will把手伸到Hannibal裤子里，在他耳边轻声说着可爱的挑逗的话，Hannibal颤抖着说，“如你所愿。” 结果非常的令人满意。  
  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
在里约热内卢，Will发现了所谓 “诱饵狗” 的遗体。它很显然被束缚住，被其他狗多次撕扯，直到它终于死去。Hannibal通常并不在乎动物，但那具可怜的小尸体遭受的陈腐愚蠢的残忍，丑陋，是这个世界不需要的。  
  
而且Will。  
  
Will怒不可遏。自从Hannibal派红龙去追杀他的妻子和继子，他就再没见过Will如此愤怒。  
  
他们出发去狩猎。他们必须低调行事，并且他俩都不懂葡萄牙语，而且Will坚持把所有偷到的狗都交给当地执法部门。  
  
当Will把斗狗圈的头领引诱到斗狗场时，所有的偷摸，闲荡，贿赂和狗毛都值了。Hannibal砰地一声关上门，上锁，听那家伙在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，尖叫着要求Will现身。  
  
当Will打开聚光灯开关，照亮了层层叠叠用来关狗的笼子——现在关满了狗主人和斗狗圈的各级爪牙，他的尖叫拔高了好几度。他们的身体被打断塞进笼子里，内脏缠绕着脖子，跟那些被用锁链缠住来增强力量的狗一样。  
  
（Hannibal死也不会承认，但Will的设想包含的体力活让他背痛的厉害，自从把Sheldon Isley编织到树里他就再也没有体会过了。）  
  
头领是个残暴的人，习惯于徒手制服暴怒的斗牛犬，把欠债人和对手活活打死。他并没有准备好被两个实力强大的捕食者跟踪。他们在笼子后绕着他转圈，让他看到，冲向其中一个，另外一个则冲到他背后或砍或捅。这是他们对付Dolarhyde的招数，第二次效果更好。还没等他们迫近，痛下杀手，Hannibal的心就不禁欢唱起来，Will将刀插入男人的胸膛，Hannibal同时从后面掰开他的肋骨摆出血鹰的造型。  
  
尸体膝盖着地，然后脸朝下摔倒，肺从Hannibal手中垂落，当他看到Will时，全然忘记。Will，正注视着Hannibal，眼睛闪闪发光。他把手中的刀子扔到地上，伸出血淋淋的双手去抓Hannibal。  
  
他们急切的吻在一起，跪倒在他们受害者的背上。Hannibal感觉他裤子的膝盖处被血浸湿了。“你知道，” Hannibal在亲吻的间隙抱怨，“我过去大多时候都穿着可爱的塑料罩衣做事。” 他咬了咬然后又吸吮着Will的斜方肌。“我的衣服可是一尘不染。”  
  
Will上气不接下气的大笑。“什么，六英尺的安全套？” 他乱扯着Hannibal的拉链，黏糊下流的把他抓在手里。“把自己隔离，即便在你最——噢， **天哪！** ——最私密的时刻？” 当Hannibal也爱抚他时，Will的屁股用一种相当满足的方式扭动着。  
  
“那让我安全。” Hannibal把Will的勃起释放出来，开始用Will撸动他的节奏撸动着Will，跟Will一起扭动跳起下流的舞。  
  
“无菌，” Will争辩，“不——被看见。毫不奇怪你爱上了一个不修边幅，明察秋毫的家伙。 **靠** ！” 当Hannibal扭动手腕，Will顺势贴上Hannibal胸口，咬了他的耳垂。“势不可挡，” 他激动的呼气到Hannibal耳中。  
  
“而你也跟我一起，” Hannibal反驳，把脸红的Will拉到怀里，直到他俩一起包裹在彼此手中，屁股挺动的越来越快，接近高潮。“你让我看到你，真实的你。”  
  
“你是——唯一，” Will呻吟着，他的嗓音高昂，紧绷，“唯一看到我的人。”  
  
Hannibal俯身到Will耳边，低语，“ **我知道** 。” Will高潮的脸庞让Hannibal也紧随其后。  
  
他们瘫倒在一起，忽然的安静中只有他们缓慢的呼吸声。  
  
“你想从他身上取点东西吗？” Will终于问道。“我很想跟你一起享用。”  
  
“腰脊，” Hannibal立刻回答，“我觉得他后背下方的肉很不错。”  
  
Will低头。他们的膝盖正牢牢压在那里。“已经软化过了，” 他评论，Hanniba忍不住再次亲吻他。  
  
斗狗圈头领身体其他的部分被他们撕成碎片，就像野狗撕咬的那样，四散在斗狗场被血染红的地上，他的手掌都没有放过。都处理完了，他们换上带来的干净衣服，把脏衣服放到袋子里带走，切下来的肉放在了一个小小的午餐冷却器里。他们像是结束野餐回到码头的蜜月情侣。  
  
  
                                         --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
他们当晚驶离了里约热内卢，在一个小海湾抛锚过夜。第二天早上Hannibal醒来，Will坐在床边，手里拿着叠放在他大腿上的什么东西。他略微颤抖，看上去非常紧张，Hannibal已经很久没有看到过他这样了。  
  
“Will，怎么了？”  
  
Will朝他转过来，眼睛睁的大大的，嘴巴闭的紧紧的。他伸出双手，那一团滑到床上：层层叠叠柔软光亮的银色毛皮，上面有着熟悉的斑点和疤痕。  
  
“我早上去游泳，” Will说，安静又紧张不安。“当我变回来，它出现了。这一点都说不通，我是混血，我不应该能形成毛皮的。我从未有过。” Hannibal好奇的伸出手，抚摸着毛皮，感觉到皮肤和毛发在他手指下滑动，更像是有生命的动物而不是没有生命的兽皮。Will惊讶的猛然一动，晃了晃他的肩膀。  
  
“我感觉到了，” 他告诉Hannibal。Hannibal把手拿开，准备道歉，但Will又说，“感觉很好。奇怪，但很好。” 他又把毛皮卷成松松的一团，递给Hannibal。  
  
“根据传统，现在你把它藏起来，让我留下来。”  
  
Hannibal坐起身，从Will手中接过毛皮，小心翼翼的放在床上。他双手捧着Will的脸庞，亲吻他。“我宁愿再次把自己关起来。”  
  
Will把他扑倒在枕头上。他突如其来的深情让Hannibal蹒跚无措，但没过多久他迟缓困倦的身体就跟上节奏，同样狂热的回应Will的亲吻触摸。冲动的，他把他们翻过身，伏在Will身上，他的腿轻轻刷过毛皮。  
  
Will非常有趣的全身颤抖了，说，“再来一次。”  
  
Hannibal看看Will，看看毛皮，然后非常轻柔的把毛皮腹部朝上放在床罩上。他一手放在毛皮腹部，另一只手放在Will的肚子上，然后同时开始抚摸。  
  
Will立刻弯腰从床上起来，出了一层薄汗。“老天，” 他喘息着说。  
  
“我忽然想到，” Hannibal说，“圣胡安的那些海豹人并不是躺在毯子上。”  
  
“很可能，变态的家伙们，噢，老天，再来一次，” Will含糊不清的说，当Hannibal试探着两手同时从脖子轻抚到腹股沟处。Hannibal满足他的要求，尽管他是在寻找某种特别的东西。他在毛皮的下半部找到了，在肚脐的正下方。  
  
“你知道吗，Will，马和大鼠是有胎盘的哺乳动物中仅有的没有雄性乳头的动物？”  
  
“噢，天哪，” Will虚弱的呻吟着，当Hannibal在他胸口张开手指。他同时揉搓着Will的两个乳头，然后对毛皮做了同样的事。Will **扭动** 了起来。  
  
“我很喜欢这个，” Hannibal说。“这可比吃掉你的脑子好多了。感觉我在碰触你的灵魂。”  
  
Will暂停下左右摇摆脑袋，眯眼看着他。“你太镇静了，” 他喘息着，“我猜我现在要操你了。” 他倒吸了一口气，然后更认真的说，“请让我操你。”  
  
Hannibal注视着他的眼睛。“ **好** 。”  
  
他们交换位置，直到Hannibal趴下，紧贴在毛皮的背部，而Will用鼻子蹭着Hannibal脖后，慢慢打开他。  
  
Will说，“我能感觉到你的胸膛和脸贴在我背上，但感觉不到你的重量。好奇怪。”  
  
Hannibal用他张开的嘴蹭着毛皮，弯起膝盖，把屁股向Will倾斜。“噢，Will。 **Will** 。”  
  
“你喜欢这个，嗯？”  
  
Hannibal沙哑的呼气，点点头。他猜想Will会很擅长这个：善于观察的Will和他那灵巧的手指，近乎完美的直抵核心。它们扭动，伸展，滑过他的前列腺然后，当Hannibal抱怨时，更坚定的抚过。“你想要我求你吗？”  
  
“我觉得你已经在求我了。” Will越过Hannibal又挤了一些润滑剂。先是Will润滑自己的声音，然后他一手分开Hannibal，一手扶着自己进入。他伏在Hannibal身上，随着每次挺动进入的越来越深。  
  
“噢，哇喔，” Will说。他听上去很虔诚。  
  
当Will终于全部进入，Hannibal忍不住啜泣。Will包裹着他，毛皮在他胸前，Will的胸膛在他背后。Will在他屁股里，亲吻着他脖后，把胳膊伸到Hannibal腋下支撑他，开始加速抽插。  
  
Hannibal用手覆着Will的双手，把额头靠在上面。Will的动作流畅有力，很快发现哪个角度会让Hannibal喊得最大声，向后推来迎合他。  
  
“就是这里，” Will说，“太棒了。你—— **噢** ！” 他空出来一只手抚动着Hannibal的阴茎，早已又硬又湿，几乎不用帮忙。“让我感受你，” 他低声说，再次含住Hannibal脖后，然后深深地吮吸着咬了一口。  
  
Hannibal高潮时，把脸埋在毛皮里，裹住了他的喊声。Will的呻吟深沉又欣慰，他哼哧着又用力插到底几次，然后也高潮了。  
  
之后，Will慵懒的满是爱意，至少这一次想做那个掌控全局的人。Hannibal一点意见都没有。  
  
“认真的说，” Will咕哝着说，“如果它不消失，我们需要找个安全的地方放起来。只在游泳和爱爱的时候取出来。” Hannibal抚摸着他俩身下仍可见的小块毛皮，Will叹了口气，睡着了。  
  
但Will睡着后，它确实消失了。总体来说，Hannibal松了一口气；额外美妙的性爱体验并不值得令人担忧的现实累赘。他们冒的风险本来就够多了。  
  
  
                                        --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
房产经纪人在布宜诺斯艾利斯租赁的船停泊处等着他们。她让Hannibal和Will——或者，他们的化名身份——签了一些最终文件，然后递过车和房子的钥匙。  
  
离开数月来作为他们家的船，知道晚上不会再回来，这感觉很奇怪。坐进一辆车，既不是偷来的货车，也不是装满补给品的日租车，感觉也很奇怪。  
  
他们穿过郊区，驶入荒凉的公路，然后是石子路。Will好奇的四处张望，在他的新眼镜后眨着眼睛——比那副旧的时尚多了，太阳穴位置有银色装饰，镜框上面比下面的边缘厚重一些。当发现镜片有度数，Hannibal非常惊讶，他猜测Will主要是用它们来避免目光接触。这是事实，不过他也的确近视的需要戴眼镜来开车。  
  
“你知道，” Will说，“我们历尽艰险来到这里，但从未谈过这之后我们的生活会怎样。”  
  
“基本框架已经就位。我们可以随心所欲的添加。”  
  
他们来到了大门前，Hannibal下车去开锁。他们慢慢的开车，欣赏着景色。Hannibal跟Will一样；距离他买下这处房产已经很多年了，那时也只看到了照片。  
  
“这是——你买下了一座葡萄园。”  
  
“阿根廷的葡萄酒可是世界知名的。” 葡萄有点荒芜了，精心修剪一下就好了。  
  
“天哪，” Will微弱的说，“我终究还是要见到你穿橡胶靴子的样子了。”  
  
“当然不会！我们有葡萄榨汁机。”  
  
他们在房子前面停下，下车。房产经纪人向Hannibal保证，室内已经家具齐全，并按照他的说明备好日用品。  
  
Will取下眼镜，凝视着山下的小海滩。“你说你在我们遇见前就买下了这里？”  
  
“很多人都喜欢邻水的房产，” Hannibal指出，“不仅是——爱钓鱼和游泳的人。”  
  
Will脸上一副思索的表情。“我猜我可以在那边建个码头，” 他说，有点自言自语，“或者那边。风挺大的——可能也需要个小船屋。不过，我得先把葡萄园围上栅栏。” 他看了一眼Hannibal, 辩护说，“葡萄对狗狗有毒。”  
  
Hannibal举起双手，掌心向外。“我已经接受了必然要发生的事情。房子里有狗床和饭盆。”  
  
Will的微笑在他栗色的脸上灿烂耀眼，因为疤痕略微有点不对称，美丽无比。他的拥抱再次让Hannibal屏住呼吸；Hannibal开始觉得每次Will伸手抱他，他的心都会砰砰直跳。他让这感情像浪涛一样冲刷过，走进他们的新生活。  
  
  
 **作者的话：** 在现实生活中，沿着南美洲顺时针方向航行并不明智。


End file.
